


Worlds Collide (Modern Flame / Oceans).

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "Ikémen Sengoku / "Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY" [1]
Category: Ikemen sengoku, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel), 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: 'Bye, As in minor storyline details, But just of some details in the stories, But they're usually like "What is tagging?" in an ironic way, Cameo mentions of things in the stories, EXO - Freeform, EXO reference, F/M, I've seen other people tag like this - and now - here I am - I'm doing it - too, Ikesen, Love, Mention of Sarutobi Sasuke, Mention of Sasuke, Mention of Sasuke Sarutobi, Poetic, Possible Minor Details Spoilers, Proseical, Romance, Romantic Wording, SAC, SLB, Sarutobi Sasuke - Freeform, Sasuke Sarutobi - Freeform, Some Possible Spoilers, Songfic, Spoilers: Mild to None, That's actually kind of funny, Time Travel, description, descriptive, i guess, no major spoilers, okay, pffft, slbp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: Two worlds collided into one.Two hearts, sharing one miraculous love.Based on *BOTH* "Ikémen Sengoku" and Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY".Somewhat a songfic.





	Worlds Collide (Modern Flame / Oceans).

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, "I guess" that I just really like to write elaborate descriptions of the happenings and unfoldings of scenarios and characters and love stories with poetical / proseical / romantic wording. 😋 Also, this is kind of a songfic, based on "Oceans" by Emmit Fenn and Nylo *and* "Modern Flame" (somewhat fitting right? 😆) by Emmit Fenn and Yuna.

"And all we have is time,

Time to kill,

All we have is time,

Time to kill,

Before it kills us both."

 

 

 

Worlds collide.

Two worlds collide into one.

Two hearts, sharing one love.  
  
Two people, two different times, one love deeper and stronger than could ever be fathomed.  
  
Oda Nobunaga and her.  
  
A man from the past and a girl from the future.  
  
A fierce and captivating warrior and a talented and mesmerizing fashion designer.  
  
The chances of ever meeting, so slim, so impossible, and yet here they both were.  
  
Together.

The magnificence of such a miracle, of such a love . . . .  
  
They weren't about to let themselves run out of time.  
  
Sasuke had estimated a time when the portal would appear again, announcing this important information to Lord Nobunaga and his Lady.  
  
But she had decided, decided to stay, and Nobunaga wasn't going to let the love of his life leave just like that now that their worlds had finally collided.

A vast and brilliant ocean of heart, soul, and mind.

Love across time.

 

 

  
"Take away the pain,

Tear me down in flames,

Touch me like you do,

Fall right back to you."

 

 

  
Power, passion, and pain.  
  
The Demon King, the Fool of Owari, the Lord of Fools, the most-feared warrior and ruler of the time in feudal Japan.  
  
In love.  
  
His passion could not be fizzled out or dampened, and he would stop at nothing to protect her.  
  
He was strong, and his self-control and discipline was as smooth as the pebbles in a gently flowing stream, softened over time by the running water.  
  
But he wasn't just some stone-cold man with no heart, and he was no impulsive lunatic acting on senseless strategies, either.  
  
He was more than just his position and his plans.  
  
At the heart of it all, he wanted to unify his country and even cared for the people.  
  
The gentler and even playful side of him had somewhat surprised her, softening her heart to him.

And having someone see these other sides of him on such a scale eased something in him as well.

She let him in.  
  
He let her in.  
  
They were like magnets too each other, falling right back to each other if ever they were apart for a time, staying in the warmth and the security of each other's embrace.

 

 

  
"Don't tell me this doesn't feel right,

'Cause I'm thinking 'bout it every night,

Don't tell me this doesn't feel right,

'Cause I'm thinking 'bout it every night."

 

 

  
They would both stay awake late at night in their respective chambers, just thinking, unknowing at the time that the other was doing the same.  
  
Hearts racing, nerves and feelings alight with sparks, staring and thinking with smiles, biting their lips, just thinking . . . .  
  
Memories.  
  
A mental montage of memories.  
  
Memories of their interactions.  
  
Misunderstandings, awkward times, stubbornness ... and the times when they were becoming closer.  
  
Times when they had accidentally brushed against each other, times when they'd made eye contact and just held it, feeling the connection between them, growing, times when they'd shared new stories about themselves with each other, letting them see things in a different light, times when they'd even saved each other's lives.

They could feel the love, creeping into their hearts.

  
It felt so right, it felt so perfect, it felt so ... miraculous.

Far more delicate than one of her intricately crafted desserts.

 

 

  
"Take away the pain,

Pull it from my vein,

Touch me like you do,

Fall right back to you."

 

 

  
Throughout their lives, they had both felt pain and experienced trauma, they had both faced tragedy and even their own battles in some ways, internally and - of course - there were the actual battlefields, laden with death and darkness.  
  
This strong and irresistible bond, this passionate love, it filled them in ways that they hadn't experienced before.  
  
They also shared such a deep understanding, the kind that chases away the loneliness and the hopelessness just by knowing that the one that truly understand you on a such a level is really in the world, existing in the same here-and-now moment as you are, so blessed to be existing together.  
  
They'd had other reasons to try to keep on going before, of course - even during some of the worst of times.  
  
Plans, goals, dreams. Things that made them feel accomplished.  
  
But this, this was so fulfilling and so comforting in a myriad of ways, different ways.  
  
It enhanced all of those things.  
  
This wasn't just "one of those things".  
  
This wasn't just some modern-day casual dating scenario like she had seen happening all around in the modern world and had grown so sick of.

This wasn't just some lecherous fling as he noticed many immoral and uncaring people commit, not wasting his time on such shallow distractions that disgusted him.

This was so much more than that.  
  
This was literally life-changing.

They had both been so focused on their ambitions and working to bring their dreams to life, and then they were gifted with something that more than they could have ever even imagined possible.

They hadn't lived their lives, "looking" and "chasing" and being desperate for just anyone, no.

Their worlds had indeed collided.

Which only served to make this more special, they were the only ones for each other.

 

 

 

"Pull me underneath,

Hold me till I breath,

Touch me like you do,

Fall right back to you."

 

 

 

They wanted to - and would - drown in this love and passion that they shared together, decadent, enraptured, and yet never die because of it.

Being apart, seperated by an eternity, by time and distance, was what felt like death.

No, they couldn't be apart in such a way.

Two worlds that collided into one.

Two hearts that shared one love.

Worlds collide.

**Author's Note:**

> . · ° △ ° · . Who caught the EXO reference?! 😆 Or were you guys too engrossed in the story to notice it *cReEpInG* into the storyline?! (*Does the dab.*) (/<. <)/ . · ° △ ° · .
> 
> Okay, so, I wanted to approach this in a way that shows how special and how beautiful and how meaningful this is.
> 
> It's profound and transcendent. *Hmph!*
> 
> Of course, desperately searching for someone - ANYONE - isn't the only reason / purpose to live (sometimes, that's how it comes off when people are *desperately searching for love*, like they just want someone / anyone, which is kind of sad and less special).
> 
> That's not what this is - is what I'm trying to show. They saw the trivial and meaningless lust and the blasé and mindless relationships around them, and they didn't want that. They were focused on other things, but not necessarily closed off / indifferent to love and not necessarily bitter or promoting "forget love - just being single".
> 
> But sharing your life with someone - the one and only for you - can definitely add purpose and fulfillment and beauty to life. It's so much more and so much better. They wanted so much more and so much better - in many ways. But they weren't necessarily just waiting around or trying to force it to happen like it was some requirement rather than a beautiful blessing to share.
> 
> They didn't spend their lives going through people and desperately seeking so-called "love", their worlds collided, and their love is so fantastical and beautiful and passionate and special ... and not just "another relationship".
> 
> I really want to show that it's special and beautiful, not "just some thing", where - yes - it's painful for them to be apart (yes, in a profound way), but not this horrible roller coaster of "oh, wow, I can't leave, I love you, but I'm also going to try to break up with you all of the time and think about leaving, but - at the same time - I can't do it, because I can't leave, I can't breathe, I can't do this, I want to die right now, this is suffocating me, I can't let go, but I'm also not happy, and this wasn't what I wanted for my life and / or in love, ughhh-ahshsvsbsjajdBhjkl". Yes, it's not that last part.
> 
> It's constant and real and true. It lasts. It's pure and passionate and powerful. They'd protect each other and sacrifice for each other.
> 
> There. I don't even know. Maybe just ignore this. 'Bye.


End file.
